


Everyone's Got a Little Witch in Them

by kinkylittlered



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkylittlered/pseuds/kinkylittlered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam have a one night stand and Sam responds with a little love spell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone's Got a Little Witch in Them

Author: Cassie  
Title: Everyone's Got a Little Witch in Them  
Pairings: Sam/Dean  
Rating/Warning: R, Wincest, Rough Sex,  
Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, Sam or Dean(except when I am dreaming)  
Summary: Dean and Sam have a one night stand and Sam responds with a little love spell

 

Sam walked into the diner, his pulse quickened by the site of his brother. Dean was seated with his back to the entrance, a large meal in front of him. The only thought in his head was the delectable meal in front of him.

“Hey Dean” Sam said from behind the table causing Dean’s hand to freeze mid air, as though he was shocked to hear his brother’s voice.

“Hiya Sammy” Dean said in a chilled tone before looking down at his meal and placing his fork on the table. Dean had obviously lost his appetite with the appearance of his brother.

Sam sat across from Dean, his eyes taking in every detail of his brother’s skin. The way the sun shown in through the windows to cast a light shadow on his 5 o’clock shadow; the way his arms filled his tight shirt. Sam longed to push a stray hair from his forehead, to show Dean that he wanted a more intimate relationship.

“Sam” Dean said, lowering his voice to a whisper “Stop undressing me with your eyes dude, people are looking”

Sam couldn’t help but pout slightly; he wished that Dean could just pretend they were together. No one would know they were brothers; it would make no difference to their jobs.

“If you weren’t wearing such a tight shirt I wouldn’t be tempted to undress you” Sam said flirtingly leaning in, his finger tracing Dean’s hand.

Dean pulled away, his face reddening as he looked around. No one in the diner took any notice of the two flirting men; it seemed as though they were an average gay couple.

“Sam get off me” he said standing up “What is your problem?” he asked angrily, his voice echoing through the diner. Sam’s face fell as his brother rejected and humiliated him in front of everyone.

Dean walked out of the diner, refusing to respond to his brother’s plea as they left. Throwing his door open Dean slid sleekly into his car. The leather seats giving off the familiar sent, somewhat calming him down. Anger still pumped through his veins, still pushed him to want to hit his brother. As Sam slid into the car Dean couldn’t help but let the waterfall of emotion seep through in his words.

“Sam, what the hell are you doing? Just because we shared a few nights together doesn’t mean we are dating. I’m not gay” Dean said harshly, sending a dark glare to his little brother.

“Dean I…I was hoping it wouldn’t be like this. I thought we could…be together?” Sam said, pain seeping through his voice. It was clear his expectations after the romantic night they had shared had been higher than Dean’s.

“Sam we are brothers. We can’t be together, we can’t hold hands, or kiss in public.” Dean said, frustration bleeding through his voice. “Why can’t we just…enjoy the carnal pleasures together?”

“Dean I can’t believe you…I knew you treated women like shit but your own brother? Are you void of all emotion?” Sam asked, trying to hide the tears from his eyes. Sam opened the door to the impala, not bothering to look back at his brother.

**

Sam walked around town, the wind blowing through his long hair. All around him it seemed lovers were conjoining. Dean had shattered him; after years of wondering if his brother’s touch would send shivers down his spine, after all the times he forced himself to have self control, he had finally given in. The pressure of his brother’s words weighed down his soul.

“Damn it Dean” Sam said to himself, the world seeming bleak and hopeless.

“Who is Dean?” A voice said from behind Sam. Turning around a beautiful young woman stood, her eyes moving up the length of his body.

“Uh no one,” he said cautiously, unsure of what the woman’s prerogative was.

“I can make everything all better Sam. I can fix everything, all you have to do is say the word.” She said with a wink, her eyes shining in an innocent manor. Sam attempted to wrap his mind around the offer, demon? Witch? He asked himself, searching for the answer.

“Oh I’m no demon, I’m a witch. I know all about you, Sam. I also know about you brotherly love, and the pain it is causing you. Your brother is about to give you a new job: to hunt me. If I give you your brother’s heart you must promise to keep him off my trail.” She said smoothly, her voice echoing through Sam’s ears. She was offering him all he had ever wanted, all he yearned for.

“Have you…do you…?” Sam asked unsure if he wanted to know the answer to his pending question.

“I do not harm people, my dear. I offer up love spells in exchange for a small fee. I make my living off money, not off harming others. I do believe in karma. I am offering you everything you dream of in exchange for my life. You’re really helping me more than I am helping you”

Sam looked at the beautiful girl in front of him, and he knew instantly he was willing to pay any price to obtain his brother’s lasting affection.

“Good we have a deal, here you go.” She said handing him a purple vial “Simply slip this into his drink and he will be all yours…well for a week. After that you will need more, I will find you when the time comes. Think of it as a preview, a test sample of what I am offering.”

With that she was gone, the only remains of her presence was the purple vial. The liquid shimmering against the dim light, sending shivers down his spine as he considered poisoning his brother. It was wrong, he knew it was, but still the curiosity burned inside of him. He needed his brother to love him, he needed to feel loved.

**

Dean walked into the hotel room, humming an AC/DC song. Sam sat patiently on the couch, sipping from a beer.

“Dean, I…I’m sorry about earlier. Forgive me?” He asked sweetly, almost sickly sweet.

“No worries man, you always were the more attached out of the two of us” he said with a shrug, trying to hide the relief on his face.

“Here have a drink,” Sam said reaching over to pull a cold beer from the mini fridge, his sleeve hiding the purple liquid he quickly slipped inside.

Dean walked over and eagerly took a deep swig from the bottle. His eyes went blank for a moment, and then turned purple. He turned to Sam, cocking his head slightly.

“Sammy?” he asked, confused by the sudden fluttering in his stomach. “I…I need you” he said passionately, his voice filled to the brim with a sudden need.

“You need me?” Sam asked with a sly smile, enthralled by his brother’s passion.

Dean threw himself over the couch, planting kisses all over Sam’s neck. His tongue slipping lightly over Sam’s skin, his teeth gently grazing over his pulse, his hands moving to press Sam to the couch. His hands began to gently massage Sam’s strong shoulders, moving in small circles over the tense skin.

“I need you” Dean said, his hands moving down Sam’s chest, forcing his shirt off. Dean’s lips moved gently down Sam’s chest, stopping to affectionately nibble on Sam’s hard nipples. Moaning softly Sam leaned his head back; enjoying the sensation his brother was sending down his spine. The witch had been right; this was everything he had ever wanted.

Dean moved his way down Sammy’s body, painstakingly slow. Carefully paying attention to each inch of skin, gently suckling down his brother’s firm skin, he paid special attention to the scars. All the marks were just clear signs of the times they had spent together. Sam’s cock grew thick and hard; he longed for Dean to take his length into his mouth, he longed for the satisfaction of feeling his cum sliding down his brother’s throat.

Dean moved down further, pushing Sam’s pants from obstructing his path. Sam tried to hide his excitement, tried to hide the hours he had spent since their last night together dreaming of the moment Dean would take him again.

“Take me Sam” Dean said looking up, his eyes still gleaming purple.

Sam tried to hide the surprise on his face as he nodded. He had never expected Dean to bend over for him, to allow him to enter his deepest cavern. Sam pushed Dean’s pants down, slowly pulling his boxers off his firm ass. Dean in turn bent over, longing to feel Sam’s thickness inside of him, he needed it. Something inside of him was pushing him, propelling him to crave his brother’s touch. He wouldn’t be complete without Sam’s cock deep inside of his tight ass.

Pulling lube from the bedside table, Sam let the liquid ooze onto his fingers. Rubbing his fingers together he let out a deep sigh before pushing one of his long fingers into his brother's ass. The muscles clenched around the long digits, Dean's breath came out in a rush.

"Sam, I need you" Dean whimpered, lust filling his voice. Sam was terrified of rushing the process, terrified he would hurt his brother. Sam had always bottomed, in fact he had never really considered being inside of Dean. Dean had such a commanding personality that Sam had always assumed the position of the girl, after all he was Dean's bitch.

Pushing a second finger into Dean's tight ass, Sam let the pressure ease before he began to stretch his brother's ass. Rushing as Dean begged over and over for him to take him a constant trail of "i need you"s. Sam pulled his fingers out, almost afraid to fuck his brother. Almost.

Sam shivered slightly as he placed the slick lube on his hard dick. He pushed himself into Dean, whose body initially attempted to force the foreign object out. Slowly Sam moved deeper, Dean’s body at last giving in. Moving his hips slowly he heard Dean grunt from pain and pleasure. Sam reached around to comfortingly rub Dean’s hard cock, moving to cup Dean’s balls.

Sam let out a deep moan as he felt the tight, slickness of Dean’s ass. Pushing deeper and faster Sam felt his cock twitch in response. Rocking his hips as his hand roughly began to stroke Dean. With each pump Dean's trail of words grew more slurred until Dean cried out Sammy' name; shooting white hot cum onto his brother's massive hands. Dean's ass clenched tight, the pressure against Sam's cock was too much and with a couple more thrusts he felt pleasure engulfed him, the world spinning around him. Sam shot into his brother’s ass, the happy ending causing him to dig his nails into Dean’s back.

Collapsing next to each other the brother’s turned to face each other. Dean looked deep into Sam’s eyes before saying once again that he needed Sam.

“I er I know you need me” Sam said a bit confused, “Why are you repeating yourself?”

“I need you Sam, take me?” Dean asked his voice full of lust.

“We just…not right now Dean” Sam said, turning away to face the wall. His thoughts swirled as he considered if he had made a grave mistake. Did the witch trick him?

Without warning Sam felt himself pinned to the bed, his brother on his back. Worry pulsed through Sam’s veins, and mingled with the slight excitement. Dean violently pushed inside of Sam, hardly hesitating against the tight pressure attempting to expel him. Sam let out a small cry from pain, Dean’s length violently pushed inside of him. With each thrust the burn increased inside Sam's ass, he felt as though he were being ripped in two by the only person he had ever loved. Each thrust was another push away from the brother he had known.

“Dean Stop” Sam begged to no avail, Dean pushed on his only thoughts on the burning fire within, the need to quench the flame. Sam tried to pull out from under his brother, but Dean quickly placed his elbow on his bothers back, keeping him in place.

Sam felt violated, he felt raped. His brother was possessed with this burning desire; he was so taken over by the passion the potion had given him that the love Sam felt meant nothing. Sam had always longed for Dean’s touch, for the need to burn inside him but now as his brother penetrated deeply and roughly Sam felt only pain.

Closing his eyes Sam forced the feeling of the hard cock roughly shoving into his ass, the feeling of Dean’s thick length pushing deeply against his prostate. As the pan began to fade pleasure took its place, the pressure of Dean's cock against the small bundle of nerves eased Sam into accepting the situation. He forced himself not to admit he liked how forceful Dean was, he loved knowing his brother needed him so bad that rape had suddenly become an option.

Slowly Sam let himself feel the rhythm of Dean’s hips, relaxed into the pressure that made his body both hot and cold. His balls began to clench, and his hips snapped into the bed, yearning for friction. The pressure building quickly into a powerful orgasm. Gripping the sheets he let out a scream from pleasure right as

~>-

Sam opened his eyes, instantly wishing his brother's arms were around him. On the mornings he was lucky enough wake with Dean's arm thrown over his chest, possessively holding him in place, Sam felt as though his world was complete. Heaven would always be this, heaven was always going to be the brother he had grown up worshiping. Dean was Sam's personal God, and the only one he could ever truly love. Pulling his head from the soft pillow Sam glanced around the room, searching for any sign of his brother. The night before was a blur, he could only barely remember the purple potion, and the feeling of his brother forcing him onto the bed, the feeling of Dean's hard cock pushing deep into- Sam pushed his thoughts to the current situation; with his morning wood he was hoping to avoid becoming even more horny.

"Dean?" Sam called, his voice raspy from sleep, his eyes only half open.

"Yes? Sam?" Dean called from the bathroom, his typically green eyes still purple from the powerful potion "I need you Sam."

Sam raised his eyebrow before suddenly recalling the pressure of Dean's elbow in his back, the force of his brother's passion had forced him to consume his brother in a few angry thrusts. Sam knew the fear that bubbled up in his stomach was a warning for him to run, wait out the potion and then burn the witch. In fact burning the witch would provide an adequate distraction for him while his brother waited out the spell.

“Dean I want you to lay down on the bed, and close your eyes. I have a kinky idea” Sam said, forcing lust into his voice.

“I need you, Sammy. You'll take me won't you?” Dean pleaded, his purple eyes filled with fire.

“'course Dean, all you need to do is get in bed and close your eyes, then I'll take you over and over until you can't walk for days and days” Sam said, trying to hide the sarcasm he felt from showing in his voice.

Dean nodded and walked to the bed, laying his head on the pillow before roughly squeezing his eyes shut.

“Keep them closed Dean, okay? If you open them I won't take you” Sam cooed before reaching into his duffel bag and pulling out two pairs of handcuffs. After years of dealing with monsters Dean and Sam had realized it would never hurt to be prepared. Snapping them into place, Sam bounded Dean to the bed.

“Sam, I need yoooou” Dean pleaded for the millionth time, the words on constant repeat.

“I know Dean, I know. I am sorry but I have to fix this. I love you for who you are, not for the hot sex...although that is a plus.” With that Sam left the hotel, ready to go hunt down and burn the witch.


End file.
